reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Mother Superior Blues
| image = File:Rdr_mother_superior_blues.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Las Hermanas | end = Las Hermanas | prereqs = | giver = Mother Superior | location = Perdido | rewards = Holy Water | previous = Undead Nightmare mission: "American Imperialism" | next = Undead Nightmare mission: "A Civilized Man" }} is a two-part mission in the Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare DLC pack. Story As Marston approaches Las Hermanas, he finds the Mother Superior being choked by one of the Undead at the train station there. She puts up a struggle before breaking free of the zombie and then manages to shoot it in the head, saving herself. Though the killing was self defense (and the person was already dead) the Mother Superior can't help but think that she's committed a mortal sin. John suggests she chalk it up to self defense. Reluctantly she accepts this shift in perspective, but begins worrying that the rest of the Nuns in Las Hermanas might not be able to cross the line as she, and implores John to help them by clearing the convent of the Undead. Walkthrough Part 1 Mission Segment Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available the player must complete: *Undead Nightmare mission: "American Imperialism" Mission Segment Objectives To complete this mission the player must: *Speak with the Mother Superior at the Las Hermanas train station. *Rescue the nuns by clearing the Undead out of Las Hermanas. *Hogtie a Fresh Undead and bring it to Mother Superior. *Cleanse Sepulcro. *Return to Las Hermanas and speak with the Mother Superior a final time. Mission Segment Details Phase 1 Clear out all of the undead from Las Hermanas. The player can kill the undead themselves or provide ammo to survivors in the convent. Be careful when climbing to rooftops at the front entrance as knocking off a survivor will make them hostile. Phase 2 Ride out and find a common Undead, as opposed to a Bolter, Bruiser or Retcher, hogtie it and return it to the Mother Superior in Las Hermanas. Phase 3 Eliminate the undead at Sepulcro and cleanse the graveyard. Burn all of the coffins indicated by the yellow dots and when the cemetery is almost empty, Vincente de Santa will rise as the 'boss' of the graveyard. Eliminate him with a quick headshot. Mission Segment Failure This segment of the mission will fail if the player: *Attacks or assaults Mother Superior or any of her nuns. *Dies. Part 2 Mission Segment Prerequisites Before this mission segment becomes available the player must complete: *Undead Nightmare mission: Mother Superior Blues Part 1; and *Undead Nightmare side-missions: ::"Filth and Other Entertainment"; and ::"Biographies and Lies" Mission Segment Objectives To complete this mission the player must: *Travel to Escalera. *Find Abraham Reyes in the presidential mansion. Mission Segment Details Ride to Escalera and go inside the mansion. Mission Segment Failure This segment of the mission will fail if the player: *Attacks Mother Superior or any of her nuns before speaking with the Mother. *Dies. Mission Unlockables *Holy Water Tips & Tricks *A trick is if you leave the graveyard and stand just outside of the wall, you can pick the zombies off before they get to you. *If you go a LITTLE north and slightly east of the graveyard, there is an abandoned wagon with a coffin in the back (don't worry, you don't have to burn this one). You can climb on top and pick off the zombies from this relative safe spot. The undead won't be able to attack you, except some Retchers that appear. *After cleansing Sepulcro, the Mother Superior's icon might not appear immediately, try finishing a few other activities, then it should eventually appear. Some players may find that the quest cannot be continued until all other quests are cleared. Trivia *Marston will refer to the hogtied zombie as "he" regardless of its actual gender. *Superior Blue is the name of a color available in metallic auto paint. *When Mother Superior says "...but it also seems he has the most half witted friends." John asks if she knows Bill Williamson, meaning that he still hates him. This also means that Mother Superior did not know about Williamson at all, even though he was being sheltered by the political power of the province (before John and Reyes killed them). Another idea is that she's simply wondering who and what John is talking about as it has nothing to do with the zombie crisis at hand. *The title could refer to original campaign mission "Old Swindler Blues" *Sometimes the player can provide Mother Superior with a Bolter, or Retcher, rather than a fresh undead. *The song that plays at the end of the mission is Bad Voodoo by the Kreeps. Gallery rdr_mother_superior_blues00.jpg File:Rdr_mother_superior_blues02.jpg|The Mother Superior tests her theory that Holy Water might end the plague. File:Rdr_undead_vincente_de_santa.jpg|''"Mexico loves you, Mr. Marston."'' rdr_mother_superior_blues04.jpg Безымянный.jpg|John and Mother Superior File:Rdr_mother_superior_blues03.jpg Безымянный1.jpg Mpc-hc 2012-02-16 09-25-59-76.png Video Walkthrough Achievements/Trophies The following Trophies/Achievements can be acquired upon completing this mission: ---- Related Content es:El blues de la madre superiorafr:La croix et la bannière Category:Undead Nightmare Missions